


The Crazy Ones

by pesy



Category: One Direction, taissa farmiga - Fandom
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Overstimulation, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesy/pseuds/pesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet goes home with Zayn and Harry and doesn't stop until the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crazy Ones

I waited two places from the front of the line, relieved that after an hour of standing in my heels I would finally be able to get inside. The line moved up a space when a man dressed in all black walked out the door, a lot cigarette between his full lips. His eyes looked nearly black in the dim light as they trailed my body. I bit my lip and looked at him, using my arms to lift my chest slightly. He blew a ring of smoke into the air around him, his gaze never once leaving me. He was practically fucking me with his eyes by the time I got to the front of the line. I walked through the doors with a smirk directed at him hoping he would follow. I made my way through the sweaty bodies to the lounge area and almost immediately after I sat down, another man took the seat next to me. He had a more boyish look than the man outside the club with his dimpled smile and curly hair, but he was just as attractive. "Hi there, love. What brings you here?" I chuckled. “I’m looking for someone to take home. Do you know where I could find them?” "If you’re looking for someone incredibly handsome, great in bed and completely willing, he’s right in front of you." "And what’s this man’s name?" "Harry." "And Zayn," I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned to see the man from outside the club smirking at me. “And I’d offer to buy you a drink, but sober girls are better in bed.” I turned to Harry, surprised that he wasn’t angry that another guy was hitting on me. “So you saw this lovely lady as well Zayn?” he asked. "It’s very difficult to miss the most beautiful woman here." "This may be forward, but would you like to come home with us?" Harry asked. "Both of you?" "Anything for you, love," Zayn smirked. "I’d love that." Zayn grabbed my hand. “My car’s outside. It’d be best if you started preparing for the night of your life.” A few minutes later, Zayn pulled out of the parking lot, turning sharply so that Harry shifted into me. I whimpered as his palmed my breast and began traveling down my stomach. His fingers played with the hem of my dress as he looked to Zayn. He looked at Harry’s hand and commanded, “Touch her.” His eyes were tainted with the same emotions I was feeling: lust, desire, passion. I could tell from his focused stare that he needed to be in charge of my pleasure just as much as I needed to be touched. His dominance turned me on more than anything; I could feel myself getting wetter by the minute. Harry noticed too, as his fingers trailed across my panties. “Did we make you this wet?” he asked huskily. "Yes," I moaned. Harry’s other hand slipped under my dress and grabbed one of my breasts, causing me to moan involuntarily. He toyed with nipple as his other hand touched me lightly through my panties. He removed the hand that had been between my legs and brought it to my other breast. I saw Zayn’s eyes through the rear view mirror and it was obvious he noticed. “Show me,” he demanded and Harry obliged. He pulled down my dress and ran his mouth across the skin, trailing wet kisses towards the peak. When his mouth found my nipple, he sucked slightly and teased it with his teeth, causing me to let out a moan. As he continued to torment me, I was unable to resist. I knotted my fingers in his hair and pushed him into me further. One of his hands drifted lower, squeezing my knee before traveling up my thigh. Assuming Zayn would want to pleasure me first, I looked up at him, alarmed. But he was biting his lip and moaning lightly as his eyes trailed my body. I gasped sharply as Harry’s fingers stroked me through my panties and Zayn moaned softly in response. Harry began sucking on my nipple as he teased me through my panties, touching lightly all over. As he continued the torture on my core, he stopped sucking and tested his lower lip on my nipple instead, his breath fanning over the sore surface. I realized we had stopped when Zayn turned around completely, watching Harry tease me. “Bring her inside,” he demanded, and Harry nodded. He wrapped his arm around my waist and, without bothering to pull my top up, led me out of the car and up the driveway. I bit my lip nervously as I made my way to the door, hoping no neighbors were outside to see me exposed. Zayn opened the front door and I stepped inside, relieved. That was until Zayn pinned me against the wall. “You liked that, slut. Didn’t you? Teasing me, knowing I couldn’t have you? Well, tonight I will have you. And I promise you will not only be screaming my name, but begging for mercy.” His lips attacked mine as he pushed me against the wall. “Jump,” he growled and I obeyed. This angle gave him a chance to grind into me as his lips traveled down my neck. I moaned and saw Harry watching, palming himself through his jeans and biting his lip as he looked at us. Zayn caught my gaze and followed it to Haz. “Let’s take this to the bedroom,” he said. He carried me there and as he set me down, he pulled off the dress roughly. Zayn moved behind me, trailing kisses down the back of my neck as Harry walked over and kissed me from the front. The curly-haired boy dipped his head down to suck on my collarbone, leaving what was sure to be a noticeable mark. Then he walked behind me, next to Zayn. The feeling of them behind me, palpable but not visible, sent erotic shivers up my spine. Both pairs of hands traveled up and down my body, fondling my breasts and trailing down to my panties a few times before long fingers pulled them down. As I stepped out of them, Zayn’s controlling voice commanded, “Spread your legs.” He trailed a finger across my folds before thrusting it inside me without warning. I gasped as he said, “That was for teasing.” he slipped another digit inside me and said to Harry, “Help me finger fuck her.” The dimpled boy replied by moving his fingers to my clit, causing my knees to buckle slightly. Although Harry kept his pace relatively slow, Zayn thrusted fingers into me roughly and harshly and before I could yell out a warning, I came all over his fingers. Harry removed his fingers, but Zayn kept his relentless pace. “Is this what you fantasize about?” he grunted. “What you think about when you touch yourself? Do you imagine that your fingers are mine when you’re alone? Answer me, whore!” "Yes," I moaned, loudly, grinding my core into his hand. "Do you imagine my cock, thrusting in and out of that tight little pussy?" "Yes, Zayn." "Do you imagine both of our cocks inside you?" "Yes, Zayn. Please, make me cum," I begged. He picked his pace up even more and I felt my knees begin to buckle. He grasped my hip roughly to keep me from crumpling as my second orgasm hit. He slapped my pussy once after he finished, which sent a shudder through my entire body. Zayn grabbed and squeezed my breast with the hand that wasn’t clenching my hip and said, “Tell me what you want.” "I want you to make me cum again," I moaned. "How?" "I want you and Harry to fuck me, please," I nearly begged. "Someone’s a little eager," Harry commented. He mimicked Zayn and smacked my pussy a few times, causing me to shake again. Zayn’s voice echoed low from behind me. “I want you to ride him, Violet.” Harry already had his shirt off, but he had begun the process of undoing his belt. He pulled his pants down and forced me to the ground. “Suck me first,” he commanded. I obliged immediately, taking his tip in my mouth before sliding him to the back of my throat. I choked some as his hand moved to the back of my head forcing me to take more of him in my mouth. From the corner of my eye, I could see Zayn shedding clothing and as I took more of Harry, moans from the corner of the room became much more evident. He suddenly pulled me away and pulled me with him to the bed, laying on his back. I straddled his hips and lowered myself onto him with his hands on my hips, guiding me down. “You’re so fucking tight,” he growled. With his hands still on my sides, he began thrusting into me, hard and slow. I moaned with each thrust as Harry growled comments about how tight I was to me. Zayn came next to me and put two fingers into my mouth. “Suck,” he commanded. I did as he said and took his fingers in my mouth, sucking harshly as if it would muffle the pleasure being inflicted on my core. I kept bouncing as Harry’s hand found my clit, rubbing the already sensitive area. My back arched as Zayn’s fingers slid to the back of my throat before being placed at my ass. He slipped them in quickly, the pleasure instantly overwhelming me. The combination of everything affecting me caused me to cum again, this time with shaking legs and quaking screams, my toes curling and fingers dragging across Harry’s chest. “Keep moving,” Zayn demanded. I obliged painfully, the pleasure turning to soreness as I continued moving myself up and down on the curly haired boy’s cock. I was biting my lip harshly, my eyes screwed shut as pained moans escaped my lips. Zayn laughed. “You think you it’s bad now? You’ve only cum three times, love. It’s going to get a whole lot worse.” Zayn’s fingers slipped out of me, causing me to sigh in relief. His hand pushed on my lower back so I was pressed against Harry, whose hips were still bucking. “You like this dirty girl?” he moaned, thrusting even deeper. When I let out a whimper in response, he growled, “Fuck, yeah you do.” Zayn’s placed a hand on both of my ass cheeks, spreading them as far as they could go. Harry stopped his movements as Zayn placed his tip at my entrance before slowly pushing in. I knotted my fingers in Harry’s curls, my pussy clenching hard as Zayn pushed himself into my ass. As Zayn continued to push himself in, Harry’s hand found my clit and rubbed it harshly. “Fuck!” I screeched, another orgasm building in my stomach as Harry continued whispering dirty thoughts in my ear. I came again, gasping for air through uncontrollable screams. Zayn was balls deep in me now and, without warning, he pulled almost completely out then slammed back into me, hard. Harry bucked his hips up while continuing to rub my clit, his other hand pinching my nipple sharply. “So fucking tight,” Zayn growled. Harry moved his face to my breasts and began sucking on them, teasing the area with his tongue, biting down a few times. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum again,” I panted, feeling another orgasm about to wash over me. "Do it. Cum hard, sweetheart," Zayn commanded. He went faster, pushing me over the ledge I was already teetering on. "Shit, shit, shit!" I screamed as my most explosive orgasm yet hit me. My fingers dragged down the side of the bed, twisting in the sheets as my body writhed away from the boys as if I could escape the pleasure. Harry paused while I regained my breath, but Zayn kept going. “How are you so fucking tight, holy shit, fuck, fuck!” Zayn yelled. I could tell he was getting closer and closer to release when Harry moved again. I clenched around him and he moaned loudly. "I’m gonna cum," he growled, green eyes skewing shut as his hands found my waist and his mouth found my shoulder, biting down hard enough to draw blood. I could feel him twitch before his release filled me, the sensation bringing me back to the edge. He pulled out and Zayn stood up, pulling me with him. He pushed me against the support beam of his bed, giving me some type of friction for my clit as he growled in my ear. “Are you gonna cum again?” "Yes," I moaned, my legs hardly supporting my weight. "Ask my permission before you do, unless you want to be punished again." I nodded and he began moving his hips again, this time at a fast and unrelenting pace. I clutched the beam with my hands, nails etching themselves into the wood. I could already feel another orgasm forming in my stomach. “Can I please cum, Zayn?” "No," he grunted, moving faster. "Please!" I screamed. "No!" My legs were trembling violently when my climax hit me hard, inhuman noises escaping my lips as fluids coated my thighs. “Fuck!” Zayn shouted, his cock twitching in my ass. He pulled out and pushed me onto my knees, my mouth opening automatically as he jerked himself off. He moaned loudly when he finished, his cum filling my mouth. "Harry, call Louis. I when I told her she wasn’t close to being finished, I wasn’t lying."


End file.
